


A New Life

by tinyAngle



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fem Butters, M/M, Self-Harm, Super-Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyAngle/pseuds/tinyAngle
Summary: A failed suicide attempt turns Marjorine Stotch's life around as she realizes that she has been given a second shot at living the life she always wanted. She gladly opens the doors to a new school in a little mountain town called South Park. Being the new girl, she is the center of everyone's attention including a young dirty blonde boy who seems to be popping up everywhere in her life.





	1. A Year of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Chapter of A New Life. I am absolutely in love with the head cannon that Butters transitions into Marjorine when he gets older. This is my first attempt at writing for this character, so I really hope you enjoy.

Marjorine was thirteen when she started experimenting with makeup. Her parents went out to see a movie so she thought why not see what it would look like. Marj was always curious what that slimy stuff was that her mom smeared on her face every day.

Her mom kept her makeup in a small purple bag on her bathroom counter. When Marj saw the contents inside she couldn’t keep her mouth closed. She didn’t know where to being. All of the colorful lipsticks and eyeshadows caught her attention first. She reached for the light pink lipstick and bright blue eyeshadow. She couldn’t remember if her mom ever wore most of the colors in the bag, but Marjorine didn’t care. The contents of the bag never seemed to run out. It was as if it was bottomless, and every time she stuck her hand in she would be surprised with another pallet or lipstick or mascara she wanted to try.

The feeling was magical. She knew that her face looked horrible what with her not knowing what she was doing, but she didn’t care. She was so distracted that she didn’t hear her parent’s car pull up into the driveway, and she didn’t hear her parent’s calling her name as they walked upstairs. It wasn’t until her dad started yelling at her that she snapped out of her daze and saw what was happening.

“Butters!” her father yelled. “What do you think you’re doing, young man!”

“Um...well…I was just–”

“No buts. You are grounded mister! Now wash that stuff off your face and get to bed this instant!”

That was the last day that Leopold Butters Stotch meant anything to Marjorine, because from there on out, that name was dead to her. 

…………………………..

It took Marj a long time to transition. She knew that her parents wouldn’t be too keen on the idea of their son dressing like a woman, and she knew that her life at school would be a lot harder than it already was.

The morning after she was caught trying on her mom’s makeup was one of the worst moments of her life. Sure she was grounded a lot, and usually grounded for much worse, but she couldn’t help feel like she wasn’t in the wrong. She was used to accepting her punishments for what they were, even if it wasn’t her fault, but the wrath that she endured from her mother felt more like a stab in the back than anything.

“Really, Butters, do you know how expensive makeup can be? You ruined at least sixty dollars worth of it!” Linda Stotch went on and on about how money doesn’t grow on trees and how her son would need to make it up to her and repay her for what he damaged. “Really, Butters. I can’t even comprehend what you were thinking. You’re a boy. What were you thinking putting on my makeup. You’re lucky that it was just your father who saw you. If the kids at your school found out about this you would be in serious trouble. Boys just aren’t supposed to wear makeup.”

“I’m sorry, mom.” Marjorine’s head was hanging down so her mother couldn’t see her face.

“Now go upstairs and get ready for school.” Linda watched as her son kept his head down as he walked upstairs and into his room.

Marj closed the door and looked at her newly bloodshot eyes in the mirror. She stared at herself for an eternity until she broke down crying on her floor. She stayed like that, a heap of worthless garbage curled into herself until her mom yelled for her to finish getting ready, as she would miss the bus. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had tear stains down her face, but she got up anyway and headed for school.

Marj never spoke of what happened again, but she certainly felt like a piece of her was missing after that night. Her grades were dropping, she became depressed, she didn’t care about school anymore. So her parents signed her up for weekly therapy appointments, which she hated going to.

Her therapist’s name was Colleen, and she was a family friend of the Stotches. Marj knew that because she knew her on a personal level Colleen wouldn’t follow the confidentiality rules she was supposed to. 

“Butters you can tell me anything,” Colleen said. “I’ve known you since you were a little boy, and I know that the happy young boy is still in there wanting to get out. We can overcome this bad feeling. Together.”

Marj never told her what was really on her mind. She would either make up a story about someone at school that she liked or say that she failed a test and it was getting her down. Colleen had told her that she was clear to go after seven months of useless chit chat that got them nowhere, but Marj could tell she just didn’t know what she could do for her.

Her mom caught on that her son wasn’t okay when she could hear him crying himself to sleep for the fourth time that week. So she decided to check up on the boy. “Butters,” she said, knocking on the door. “Sweetie, are you awake.”

Marj couldn’t let her mother know what was going on in her life. She couldn’t possibly understand what she has been going through, how she longed to feel the same way she did almost a year ago when she wore her mother’s makeup for the first time. 

“Butters I’m coming in,” Linda said. She flicked on the light switch but only saw her son lying in bed asleep. She waited there and watched him breath for a few moments before she turned the light off and closed the door softly.

Marj had kept her eyes shut tight as her mother watched her. Her back was facing the door as she laid on her side pretending to sleep. She counted the seconds in her head until her mother left and it finally felt safe to relax.

………………………..

Linda knew that her husband could overreact sometimes, so she took it upon herself to find out why her son was acting the way he had been. She decided to take him out for milkshakes after school, hoping that food would be a good medium to talk over.

“Well gee, thanks mom.” The blonde boy smiled when his vanilla milkshake arrived at the table. However, it wasn’t the same smile that Linda Stotch fell in love with when her son looked at her for the first time when he was a baby. She could still remember the way he felt in her arms.

“Of course, sweetie.” She watched as Butters sucked on the bright pink straw in his drink. She swirled the straw around her own shake, and her son didn’t leave this unnoticed.

“What’s wrong, mom? Are you not hungry?” Marj loved her parents, even if they were cruel sometimes. She would always love them and always check up on them.

Linda gulped before giving her son a small smile, which was obviously masking more serious emotions. “I’m just thinking is all.” Her stomach did flips. She didn’t know how to bring up the topic she wanted to discuss.

“What about?”

“It’s just, I know that Colleen said you were better and didn’t need therapy, but it still seems like you're not the same person you were a year ago. I just want to know what’s going on in your head. I just want you to be happy.” Linda’s eyes began swelling with tears.

Marj had felt more guilty than ever before in that moment. She hated seeing her mother like that. “I’m fine, mom. Really.” Marj went over to the other side of the booth and hugged her mother. It was a genuine hug, unlike everything else she had done in the last year.

“But you’re not fine, Butters. You’re not the happy boy you used to be.”

Marjorine cringed at the word ‘boy’. It didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel like her word. She squeezed her mom tighter and just held her for a while, hoping that would say something, anything that would make her mom feel better. 

They hadn’t spoken after that. Marjorine drank the rest of her milkshake and they were silent on the ride home. It wasn’t a pleasant silence, either. It was awkward, and the fifteen minute drive home felt like fifteen hours. Linda didn’t try to get anything out of her son again. She watched him, though. She made sure he did all of his homework and ate a good breakfast lunch and dinner every day. That was all she knew how to do, and she wished she know how to do more. She wished she had been paying closer attention. She wished she had been paying closer attention to her son instead of fighting over him with her husband.

Steven came home late that night from the bar, having had a few too many beers, and that was definitely enough to set him on edge. He reeked of stale beer and cigarettes, a habit he picked up a few months before hand.

“Steven where have you been?” Linda asked with an accusing yet worrisome tone to her voice. “I’ve called your cell nearly twelve times. Do you know how late it is?”

“Why do you have to know where I am at all times? Who are you, my mother? I’m not a child anymore, Linda. Now go to the fridge and get me a beer. I feel like shit.” Steven had slumped himself onto the couch.

“Well you’re certainly acting like a child. It’s like you’re out all the time and I have no idea where you are or when you’re coming home. For all I know you could be dead in an alley somewhere, or cheating on me, or– ”

“Oh enough with you and your accusations. Just go get me a goddamn beer and leave me the hell alone!”

“If you want to ignore your wife and son for a beer then go ahead, but I’m not going to be the one fetching it for you.” Linda crossed her arms, letting Steven know that she would persist and not let him win this battle.

“Well maybe if you stopped hovering over our son for once then maybe we wouldn’t be in this situation!”

‘How ironic,’ Marjorine thought as she watched from the stairs. Her father was the one who did most of the grounding when she was in grade school and even beyond that. Her mother was usually just there to support her father’s decisions. Even if she didn’t always agree with him it was better to just follow along with what he had to say.

“You think I’m hovering,” Linda piped up with a shrill accent added to her voice. “Look at him! He’s depressed. He’s not the same boy that he used to be. He needs us more than ever and I don’t know how to talk to him. And you don’t seem to be trying at all!”

Marjorine shuddered. There’s that word again. Boy.

Steven stood up from the couch and looked his wife in the eye. “Of course he’s not the same boy he used to be, Linda! Everything has been different ever since he told us that he was a fucking faggot.”

The words hit Marj like an arrow piercing into her chest. She knew that her father didn’t accept her like she wanted to be accepted, but hearing those words leave his mouth was too much for her to handle. She should have never told them that she was gay. She should have never even thought about what it would be like to wear makeup. She should have never even been born!

“Don’t you dare talk about our son that way, Steven.” Linda jabbed her husband in the chest. One poke turned into two, two turned into four, and after the fifth poke she was struck down.

“Don’t touch me, you fucking bitch!” Steven’s hand struck Linda in the eye, and she fell to the floor holding her head in her hand. She didn’t bother wiping away the tears that quickly welled in her eyes and ran down her face.

Linda tuned out whatever it was that Steven had said next. She tried going back to the happy memories with him that she kept so safe and close to her heart. But it was as if the key to her memory box had been lost or destroyed, because all she could think about was the way her husband’s cold hand had hit her. Her eye would definitely bruise. She looked up when she heard the front door slam, and she knew that her Steven was gone and he might never come back.

She hoped that Butters hadn’t heard their ordeal from his room. And if he did happen to hear she hoped that he didn't think it was his fault they faught. Linda’s hopes soon became a nightmare when she opened the door to her son’s room and saw red lines tracing the veins on his tender pale skin. Her eyes widened and she let out a scream so loud that the pool of blood forming next to her son’s unconscious body began to ripple. “Butters? Butters, sweetie are you there?” Linda shook her son and held him tight when he didn’t respond. “Shhh Butters. Oh Butters.” She sobbed into his now blood soaked sweater.

If it wasn’t for a jogger who was going for a late night run and heard Linda’s screams, the ambulance might not have come in time to rescue our beloved Marjorine from teetering on the edge of death.

Linda stayed by her bedside for thirty-six hours straight, refusing to leave her child. When Marj finally woke up, Linda let out a sigh of relief and hugged her baby so tight that she couldn’t breath. “Oh Butters. Oh my baby is back!” she said. Marj couldn’t help but smile.

“Mom,” she said.

“Oh sweetie I missed you so much.” Linda looked Marj in the eyes before she could speak again. “I was so worried about you, muffin.”  
“Mom there is something you need to know about me.” Marj took a deep breath in and made sure her mom was paying attention to her. “I’m not Leopold Butters Stotch anymore. My name is Marjorine, and I'm not a boy. I'm a woman.”


	2. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but here is the second chapter of 'A New Life'.
> 
> Enjoy!

Marj spent the next four months in the hospital. The psych ward, to be exact. She was monitored extensively and attended weekly therapy sessions. Her therapist specializes in transgender patients, so it was a much better experience than the grueling seven months she spent talking to Colleen.

“I came out to my parents when I was eleven,” Marj admitted. “They...they weren’t too happy.” She was looking down at her hands which rested in her lap. “My dad especially wasn’t happy. He fought with my mom a lot then. So I didn’t talk about it anymore.”

“Do you think you’re the reason they were fighting that night?” her therapist asked, referring to the night when Marj attempted suicide.

She hesitated for a few moments before nodding her head excessively. “I think it started because I was stressing my dad out and he drank because of it. I think that’s why he started smoking too.” Marjorine could hear her therapist scribbling something down in her notebook.

“I know you mentioned earlier that your dad would ground you as a kid, sometimes for things you didn’t even do wrong. Did that happen a lot before or after you came out to him?”

“I was always grounded for being a bad kid. My parents told me I was a bad kid who would get into trouble all the dang time.” Marjorine sighed and picked at a hangnail on her thumb. “My dad got stricter when I told him I was gay, but then he kind of...stopped caring.”

“How did he–” her sentence was cut off by a loud, blaring alarm that startled Marj and forced her to stop picking at her thumb. “Oh look at that. Time always flies by when we meet. I will see you next Tuesday for our weekly session.”

…………………………

Linda tried to visit Marj at least five times a week. She was still adjusting to the idea of Marj being trans but found it a lot easier than she assumed it would be. She had always wanted a daughter, so she found a lot of joy in doing Marjorine’s hair and makeup and teaching her all of the wonders of womanhood.

“This is called a tampon, Marjorine. You put it up your va-gi-na when you have your per-i-od.” she sounded out each syllable as though Marj had never heard of them.

“You know that when... If I get reconstructive surgery I still won’t get my period, right?”

Linda’s face fell slightly, but she managed to pick it up and continue smiling. “I know, sweetie, but I still want you to understand what these things are.”

Instead of mentioning that she did in fact know what vaginas and tampons are, she just smiled and nodded. She knew that everything was hitting her mother at once, and it was best to let her do what made her happy, and apparently that included telling her daughter how to use a tampon.

Linda had gotten home from work one day to discover Steven’s wedding ring as well as a couple empty beer cans on the coffee table. He had taken some of his stuff as well to what Linda assumed was the apartment or hotel he was staying at. Although she knew it was the last thing her daughter needed, Linda couldn’t help bursting into tears the next time she went to visit Marjorine.

Marj just held her mother like she had done at the diner they had gotten milkshakes from oh so long ago. She held her mother who cried loud tears of anguish. She wasn’t mad at Marjorine. She never blamed her for being the reason her marriage failed, but Marj knew that it was her fault.

After four months spent in the hospital, Marj was released and was free to go home. That day, Linda treated her to a day of shopping, including a manicure and pedicure from a Korean spa, chocolates and pastries from a local bakery, and Marj was even given a hundred dollar shopping spree at Sephora.

“It’s about time you get some makeup of your own,” Linda had said.

Marj was in awe. The mall was so much more extensive than she remembered, with stores she had never even heard of like Charlotte Russe, and she never dared to go into the women’s section of H&M until now. That day was everything that Marj had ever wanted. She now owned more pairs of shoes than she could count on both hands, and for Marjorine, who had only ever owned one pair of sneakers at a time, that was quite a lot.

“Butters, oh, um, Marjorine, darling,” Linda said after swallowing the vanilla pastry she was eating.

“Mhm?” Marj asked after taking a large fork full of the New York style cheesecake into her mouth.

“I was thinking, and there is no pressure to do this if you do not want to, but I have an old friend from college named Sharon, and when we were talking over the phone a couple days ago she said that there is a house for sale in the small town she lives in. I was thinking that it might be nice for you to start fresh at a new school in a new town. If you’re not comfortable with the idea of us moving then we don’t have to. I just thought I’d let you know that the possibility is out there.” Linda gave her daughter a small smile and let her ponder over the idea of moving.

“What about dad?” Marj’s stomach had flipped at the thought of leaving. It was a good flip, though. She had thought about moving for years but she never thought it would actually happen. She hated her white supremacist school where she didn’t have any friends, but thoughts of leaving her dad came to mind. She wouldn’t say that she hated him, how could she hate a parent, and she definitely wanted nothing to do with him, but what would he think of them moving to a whole other town without so much as a goodbye.

“I don’t think your father’s coming back, muffin,” Linda stated. She looked down at the bitten into pastry on her plate, which was now feeling like acid in her stomach. She had been absentmindedly twisting the wedding ring on her finger. Although Steven left his on the coffee table, Linda never bothered taking hers off.

Marjorine thought more and more about beginning a new life. She smiled widely before asking her mom what the small town was called.

Linda smiled back at her daughter. “It’s called South Park.”

..............................

Going back to her house was strange for Marjorine, which made her even more grateful that she would be moving to a new town. All of the family portraits were taken off of the walls and half of the dishes were gone from the cupboards. The house felt empty and hollow, like it didn’t have a soul to it. Most of her dad’s stuff was gone too. He even took the Xbox to spite them.

“Marjorine, sweetie, why don’t you get to bed now. We can get up early tomorrow and begin packing away our things.” Linda had gone into the kitchen where she was putting away the groceries they had bought earlier.

“K, mom,” Marj said. She had grown used to the new nicknames her mother was using when referring to her, such as sweetie and darling. She quite liked them actually. Marj had taken her shopping bags up to her room. Once she flicked on the light switch, she froze. Although the room was exactly how she remembered it, it wasn’t the same. Something about the room felt wrong, like it didn’t belong to her or something. All of her stuff was there, but it wasn’t her stuff. It was Butters’ stuff, but she’s not Butters.

Sleeping in that room felt awful, like at any moment the ghost of Butters would appear and tell Marjorine to get out. She didn’t sleep that night. Instead, Marj watched YouTube tutorials on different makeup looks she wanted to try. She also did some research on the town she would be moving to. It was a small and quiet mountain town called South Park that had the occasional out of the ordinary event happen such as destroying the whole town due to a mecha sized Barbra Streisand or having the entire male population of the town basically hypnotized into being metrosexuals by crab people, but nothing too drastic that Marjorine couldn’t handle.

Although the night was agonizing and painful, it went by quicker than planned, and before she knew it, Marj was up and out of bed ready to pack all of her shit into a box and get the hell away from her childhood home. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t a bit melancholy. She would also be lying if she said she wasn’t excited. She would have a chance to live the life she had always wanted. This was the start to her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the supportive comments and kudos I received last chapter. It means the world to me!


	3. A New School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marjorine has her first day at South Park High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry that this update is coming out months after the last one. I'm trying to do better in the new year in terms of writing and publishing my work.

South Park High was like any twenty-first century American high school, with a great STEM program for the nerds, and a champion football team for the jocks along with countless other award winning basketball, swimming, and lacrosse teams. 

Marjorine didn’t have a clique that she felt she fit into, other than as a freak. She was already prepared to be slushied like the kids in Glee. Or at least be shoved into a locker or two. She wasn’t that big. For a girl maybe she was a little tall, but compared to the boys at her old school she was tiny.

She had been settled into her new home for a week, and she was excited to finally be able to set up her room the way she wanted. Her room wasn’t too big, but it wasn’t cramped either. She had set her bed up in one corner, and placed her new makeup vanity across from it. Marj also had her dresser under one of her windows, and she decorated her walls with posters from some of her favorite movies and bands.

It was their first night in the new house when Linda received a call from South Park High about Marj’s enrollment. Her first day would be the following Monday, and she would be shown around the school by another junior girl named Annie. 

It would be an understatement to say that Marj was nervous. She was practically hyperventilating at the thought of being the new kid. That night her mom taught her everything she would need to know about meeting new people as a young lady.

“Before you say your name, Marjorine, you curtsey.” Linda demonstrated a curtsey for her daughter. She picked her purple skirt up and bent her knees.

“I’ve never seen the other girls at my old school do that.” Marj sat on the couch in the living room watching her mother demonstrate a curtsey.

“It’s what propper young ladies are supposed to do.”

Marj attempted a curtsey but kept losing her balance. It took her a few tries but she eventually got it. She spent that night practicing her introduction. “Hello, my name is Marjorine, but you can call me Marj.” “Hi my name is Marjorine!” “Hey. I’m Marj. What’s your name?” She practiced those over and over again during the ride to school. Her grip on the steering wheel became tighter as she inched her way through the streets of South Park, Colorado. When she pulled up into the parking lot she examined her outfit one last time. Her hair, which had grown quite a lot in the last year, was tied into two short pigtails. Marj wore a light purple dress that flared out at the bottom. She finished the outfit with a pair of white sneakers. She took a deep breath in before getting out of her car and walking through the doors of South Park High.

Marj was in shock at how busy the halls were. When she entered the school, there was a huge fight taking place in the middle of the hall. A student the size of a whale was beating up a scrawny freshman. At least Marjorine thought the kid was a freshman. He looked like one in her opinion.

“And that’s why newbies like you need to learn your place,” the fat boy said.

“Eric Cartman please report to the principal’s office immediately,” Marj heard over the loudspeaker.

“Fuckin’ weak,” she heard the fat boy say. The halls quickly began to die down as the students dispersed. Marj spotted a blonde girl about her age looking at her phone. She was wearing a brown jacket and had her dark blue backpack slung over one shoulder as she swiped through her phone.

“Um excuse me?” Marj asked the girl.

She looked up and smiled. “You must be Leopold. My name’s Annie. I’m your student mentor. I gotta to say I thought you’d be a boy.”

Marj blushed. “Um, well, I’m transgender. Leopold is my dead name.” She looked down at her white tennis shoes which matched her light pink dress very well. She twisted one of her braids around her finger.

“I’m so sorry,” Annie replied. “They didn’t tell me anything about that.”

“I don’t really want people to know,” Marj said, still looking down. “Being gay or trans wasn’t okay at my old school, so I think it would just be best if people think I’m a cis girl.”

“That’s going to be hard with a name like Leopold,” Annie chuckled.

“I used to actually go by my middle name, Butters.”

“Okay,” Annie said. “But what name do you use now?”

Marj finally looked up. “Marjorine.”

Annie smiled at Marjorine and held out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Marjorine.”

Marj smiled back and followed Annie through the school. Annie talked most of the time, but Marj was grateful that she didn’t have to initiate any conversation. She could tell that Annie was really popular since she smiled and waved to practically everyone they passed by in the halls.

“So do you have any questions so far?” Annie asked. She had already gone through practically everything Marj needed to know. 

Marj shook her head and noticed a tall red headed girl walking towards them. Before she could react, the redhead jumper cabled Annie causing her to scream. Annie turned around and smiled at the girl before leaning in to kiss her.

Marj was shocked to say the least. She gapped at the two of them in awe. She wasn’t aware that her mouth was hanging open or that the redhead was staring at her with disdain.

“Um excuse me,” the redhead said. “What are you staring at.”

“Oh I’m, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to stare. It’s just that I’ve never seen other gay people before and where I’m from it’s not okay to be gay and I don’t know I guess I’m kind of shocked because I just thought I… That I was maybe the only one.” Marjorine felt like an idiot spewing out these frantic words.

The redhead stared at her a little before she and Annie burst out laughing. “Don’t worry about it,” the redhead said once she composed herself. She stuck out her hand. “I’m Red.” 

Marj took her hand cautiously. “I-I’m Marjorine.”

Red smiled when she pulled her hand away. “So where are you from?”

She seemed like she was genuinely asking, so Marj smiled and answered with delight as she was excited to be having a real conversation with someone. After conversing with Annie and Red for the rest of the day, Marj was excited to announce to her mother that she had made two new friends. Scratch that. Her first two friends.

Linda, obviously, wanted to know everything about them, and she was delighted to hear that they were part of the LGBTQ community so Marj would have more friends like herself.

As Marj stayed in South Park longer, she began to fall in love with her new quiet mountain town.

The next day Marjorine woke up early so she could put on her favorite outfit, which consisted of a light grey sweater over a white button down, a pastel purple skirt, tights that matched the sweater and pastel purple flats. She also put on a bit of purple eyeshadow and mascara to finish the look. She was excited to see her friends again and to finally start her classes.

Marj’s car was an old white toyota camry. It was one of many presents from her mother from after she got out of the hospital. Marj felt slightly bad, knowing that without her dad they were struggling financially, but it was nice to finally live out the feminine lifestyle she had always wanted.

Annie agreed to meet Marj outside the school for her first day of classes. She hugged Marj when she entered the building, taking Marj off guard. Annie was not tall. She was actually one of the shortest girls in their grade, and when she went to give Marj a hug her head landed on Marj’s chest. 

“So what classes do you have first?” Annie said with enthusiasm. 

“I have chemistry first. Then math, AP US history, and lunch.” Marj held onto her schedule with a sweaty grip.

“Cool. We have lunch together. I don’t know about anything else though. I think Red might be in chemistry with you.” The bell rang signifying that first period would be starting in five minutes. “I have to go to french class,” Annie said. “Red will help you through everything.” Annie waved goodbye and began walking to the french room.

Marj began to walk in what looked like a somewhat robotic fashion, as her limbs were moving but they were stiff. As she made her way to the school’s science wing, she noticed people staring at her in a slightly off putting way. Maybe it was her imagination. But maybe they could all tell what a freak she was. They could all sense the testosterone soaking through her feminine facade. Marj shook herself out of her day dream when she reached room D106. She saw Red in the back of the classroom talking to two other girls, one with thick long black hair and one with bouncy blonde curls. Red noticed her standing in the doorway and ushered her over.

“Marjorine! Come over here!” The two other girls looked at Red skeptically. “Guys this is Marj. She’s new to our school.”

The black haired girl smiled and stuck her hand out for Marj to shake. “I’m Wendy. I’m the class president.”

“Her greatest accomplishment,” the blonde girl said. Wendy slapped her arm with the back of her hand and they laughed.

“My name’s Bebe,” the blonde said.

“Her greatest accomplishment,” Wendy replied. Bebe laughed. Marj wondered if they were together.

“Where did you move here from?” Bebe asked. She didn’t seem superficial. She was gorgeous and was nice to Marj so far, and not in a patronizing way.

“Texas. I moved here with my mom a week ago.”

“Nice,” Bebe said.

The bell rang, signifying that first period was about to begin. Not knowing what to do, Marj stood awkwardly at the back of the class.

“Are you Leopold?” she hear a voice from behind her ask.

“I go by Marjorine,” she said while looking down.

“Alrighty then. My name’s Mrs. Levine and I’m your chemistry teacher.” Marj made a mental note to speak with the rest of her teachers before class started. “Why don’t you come to the front of the room and we’ll introduce yourself to the class.” Marj obliged and followed Mrs. Levine to the front of the classroom.

“I hope you all remembered to do the homework last night,” the older woman said to the class. Marj looked at her peers. That big kid she saw get into a fight yesterday was sitting in the back row with his feet on the desk. She saw Red pulling the assignment from last night out of her bag. A brown haired boy scooted next to Bebe and they started making out. Wendy rolled her eyes at the two of them. And out of the corner of her eye, Marj saw a boy with blonde hair staring at her. She made eye contact with him and blushed. He was probably the most attractive person she had ever seen. They didn’t make boys like that in Texas. His blonde hair was a little messy, like maybe he just rolled out of bed and didn’t brush it. Marj thought that made him sexier though. His jacket was open revealing a black tank top, and oh his eyes were gorgeous. They were the prettiest shade of light blue she had ever seen. She could feel herself getting lost in them.

“Marjorine?” Mrs. Levine asked. “Do you want to introduce yourself?”

“Oh, um, yeah. Hi everyone. My name is Marjorine but I also go by Marj. I moved here from Texas with my mom about a week ago.” When she looked back at the blue eyed boy she could feel her cheeks flush and get hotter.

“Alright then,” Mrs. Levine said. “Why don’t you sit next to Red since you two seem to know each other already.”

Marjorine thankfully sat down next to Red, but she could still feel the blonde boy’s eyes lingering on her. When she looked back at him he wasn’t looking at her, but was looking at his notes instead. And Marjorine could feel her heartbeat palpating faster and faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more fun stuff and chapter updates follow my Tumblr which is tinyangle.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you want to learn more about this story you can follow my tumblr which is tinyangle.tumblr.com


End file.
